


Running with the Wolves

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Howl. [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A glimpse into Patton's and Logan's shared history, Corpses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Like way before, Miscommunication, Takes place before the events of Crescent, This can totally be read as a standalone tho!, Werewolf AU, blood mention, death mention, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: Logan. His name is Logan, isn’t it? Everything seems foggy, his senses muted almost. The only thing he’s certain of is that he’s terrified. Terrified of death, terrified of what he’s done, but most of all terrified what he has become.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Howl. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116534
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Running with the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in* this was so self-indulgent but I’m sure y’all aren’t gonna complain. I wrote this for a prompt ask on tumblr. Next chapter of Gibbous is coming sometime soon. I have a good chunk already written out. My hope is to have it out sometime in February!

Red clung to the night air with its vibrant and vicious copper tang. Red seeped into the ground, claiming the soil as its own. Red sounded in the sharp, piercing gasps of the form on the ground. The only form left breathing and alive. Corpses haphazardly laid around the woods, red all over their skins and clothing. Red had conquered them, much like it would soon conquer the still breathing life form.

Logan. That was his name, wasn’t it? His name was Logan. Everything was foggy, his senses almost muted. The only thing he knew certain was that he was terrified. Terrified of death, terrified of what he’d done, but most of all terrified of what he’d _become_.

A twig snapped and his head jerked towards the sound.

“Don’t come any closer!” He warned. Or rather, he tried to say. All that came out was an anguished growl. His ears flattened against his skull without his volition.

“Logan.” The person said, “Logan, it’s me.”

Those words did nothing to reassure him. He growled further, trying to stand up. To flee, to fight, he didn’t know. But the moment he placed pressure on one of his legs, pain seized it. He lost balance, crashing back onto the ground. He tried several more times, each attempt more unsuccessful than the last.

A hand neared him and he gnashed his teeth towards it. The hand flew back, away through the reach of his maw.

“Whoa, bud,” The voice said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Logan looked up and saw Patton. He crouched beside him, looking human for all intents and purposes. Logan knew otherwise. He’d seen Patton transform, seen his bones shift and rearrange in ways they shouldn’t. Just as they had for Logan earlier this night.

A part of him was thrilled to see Patton. The part of him that wasn’t human, that couldn’t be Logan himself. The rational human part feared Patton’s presence. Logan had failed him. He told him he would save him. He claimed he knew best and he’d prove Patton wrong.

“Please, Logan, let me help.” Patton spoke, “It’ll hurt a bit but it’ll be over before you know it, okay?”

Patton smiled then, a small sliver of one. Like a crescent moon. Noticeable but barely there. Not bright and broad, like a full moon. The way Patton typically smiled.

Logan gazed upon him and knew this was the end. He could not fight or flee from Patton. He was too weak, ravaged by both exhaustion and the pain. He leaned his head back, exposing his neck in a sign of submission.

He closed his eyes, a low whimper escaping his throat. He hoped Patton told the truth and it would be quick. He waited any moment for the claws to inevitably slash his throat apart.

Instead something took hold of his leg. A hand. Fingers drove into an open flesh wound and he howled in pain. He thrashed, attempting to knock Patton away but no use. Patton held on firmly until he withdrew a round piece of metal from the wound.

“See? Easy-peasy.” Patton said, showing the obstruction to Logan. He stared at it, sniffing it curiously. A silver bullet. He looked back up at Patton, ears still pinned back.

He didn’t understand. After everything he did, why hadn’t Patton dispose of him? Put him out of his misery?

He couldn’t cry in this form. Wolves, like most canines, cannot produce moist tears of sorrow. But a long, unending whine came out instead. Patton pulled him close, carding his hands through Logan’s glossy black fur.

“Hey I got you. It’s gonna be okay.” Patton whispered to him, “I’m not gonna leave you, ever.”

Things were never truly okay for Logan after that. The pain didn’t leave him. But it did lessen over the years. Instead of a sharp stabbing pain, it was dull throb. He could ignore it most days as if it was just an annoying gnat. Other days, it would engulf him. And on those days Patton was there, never once breaking that scarlet oath of that long-past night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr at I-will-physically-fight-you if you'd like <3


End file.
